Talking by Rule
by teatat
Summary: Another occasion where Elizabeth and Darcy dance together. A one shot: to which a second chapters has been added where the issue of Elizabeth's gown is given thorough consideration.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is just a little scene I was imagining and decided to share. I hope you are willing to imagine the dancing because I've only written the dialog.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I believe, Ma'am, I may safely promise you never to dance with him."<em>

_-o-_

It had been over two years since Elizabeth had spoken of never dancing with Mr. Darcy. If anyone had told her, at the time, that she would one day be dancing with him, in his London home, at a ball being held for his sister, she would have been incredulous. Yet she now found herself in just such a situation as she took her place opposite to him in the set.

After a few minutes Elizabeth made some slight observation on the dance. Darcy replied and after a brief silence he added, "This is a very spacious room I believe it is more than adequate for the number of couples."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and Mr. Darcy spoke again, "But I suppose it inappropriate, in this case, for me to complement the room as it is my own."

"You might have judged better to have chosen a different topic but I credit you for the effort and give you leave to try again."

Mr. Darcy smiled, "You're very kind… I'm glad so many people where able to attend."

"Your sister must be pleased. I hope she is enjoying her party?"

"I believe she is thank you."

"She looks very pretty tonight," said Elizabeth.

"Yes, I believe her to be the handsomest woman in the room, with the exception of my wife."

"Are you sure you judge properly, Mr. Darcy? Some might suspect you to be blinded by affection."

"My conclusion is based on impartial observation."

"Well, I can agree with you in the case of your sister. Will we hear her play tonight?"

"She may be reluctant to play in front of such a large group," was Mr. Darcy's answer, "but I hope to convince her."

"I wish you every success for I enjoy her playing a great deal."

"I'll tell her you said so. I'm sure the thought of giving you pleasure will overcome her other objections."

"I would not want her to play on my account if it makes her truly unhappy," Elizabeth replied.

"I believe she'll be willing. She isn't as shy as she used to be. My wife has been a good influence on her."

"Mr. Darcy, if you are going to turn every topic into a complement for your wife you will be difficult to converse with."

"Very well, I will choose another topic. I suppose you are still unwilling to discuss books in a ball room?"

"You suppose correctly."

"How are you enjoying your stay in London?"

Elizabeth replied and they continued to speak of trivialities until they had gone down the other dance. After making his bow and thanking her for the pleasure, Darcy asked, "And how do you judge my performance?"

Elizabeth smiled, "You conversed with me splendidly. Now you must ask another young lady to dance."

At the look on Darcy's face Elizabeth added, "You want Georgiana to enjoy her party don't you?"

"And this is to be accomplished by my dancing?"

"It is. If you stand around looking sever people will imagine you to be displeased and it will put a damper on the whole evening."

"If that is the case," Mr. Darcy answered, "I would be better employed in watching you dance. My countenance is always improved by watching you."

"If I dance and you do not I will feel I'm depriving another lady of a partner."

"Then the only logical solution is that we should dance together again."

Elizabeth laughed, "Fitzwilliam! You know very well that you can't be always dancing with your own wife." *

"A convention started, no doubt, by men who are less fortunate than I in their choice of wife."

"Nevertheless, the custom must be obeyed but if you dance four dances with other ladies I will dance with you again."

"Four? You are too cruel!"

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled as she replied, "I will grant you this; two of the ladies may be Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst leaving you only two partners with whom you are less acquainted."

Mr. Darcy lowered his voice so that only Elizabeth could hear him, "Dancing with Miss Bingley is hardly a consolation."

Elizabeth was unmoved and Mr. Darcy soon found himself standing up with Miss Bingley.

"I hope your sister is enjoying her party?" asked Miss Bingley, "She must be so pleased to have you throw such a party for her! What an attentive brother you are."

"I believe she is enjoying it, thank you."

"She looks exceptionally well tonight. She has certainly blossomed this last year. I do believe her to be the most handsome woman in the room."

Darcy smiled, "I would like to reply but I've been warned my judgment may be impaired by affection."

"I'm sure your affection for your sister does you credit, Mr. Darcy. Will we hear her play tonight? I do hope we will. I've never heard anyone who I've enjoyed more. "

"I hope to convince her to play."

"Oh I'm sure that if _you_ ask her Mr. Darcy you can have no trouble convincing her… Have I said something to amuse you Mr. Darcy? You looked as if you were about to laugh just then."

"Forgive me; I was reminded of something Mrs. Darcy said earlier."

Miss Bingley's smile only faltered for a moment before she asked, "And how is Mrs. Darcy? I hope she's adjusting to her new life style. But I'm afraid," she continued in a graver tone, "that she may still be practicing some of the habits of economy she picked up at Longbourn."

"If she has habits of economy I hardly consider it a hardship. There are many faults I'd have found more arduous in a wife."

Miss Bingley answered in a tone that she seemed to consider a whisper but actually carried as well her normal voice, "I couldn't help but notice that Mrs. Darcy isn't wearing a new gown tonight but has merely _retrimmed_ one from _last year_. Of course _I_ never attach much importance to clothing but, _as a friend _I feel I should warn you, there are those who might think you took advantage of her families' lower circumstances to be stingy in settling on her pin money. If you like I could endeavor to give her a _little hint_ as to what's expected of a woman in her position. "

Mr. Darcy never questioned how Elizabeth spent her allowance. He knew she sent the money she saved to Mrs. Wickham and he didn't begrudge her this kindness. Having no desire to enlighten Miss Bingley on the subject he answered, "If anyone observing my wife in that gown can think only of her allowance I would find him lacking in judgment. I believe she wore it to please me. I'm quite fond of her in it."

Miss Bingley made no reply and after a short pause Mr. Darcy asked her how she was enjoying her stay in London.

When his set with Miss Bingley ended Mr. Darcy went to look for Elizabeth. He had come to realize that he couldn't judge the gown in question objectively unless Elizabeth were to remove it and he hoped to convince her to slip away from their guests long enough to accomplish this. If he failed in that endeavor he might at least convince her to relax her requirements and dance with him again. Surely his experience with Miss Bingley was proof that he shouldn't attempt another conversation without more practice.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: I'm assuming a married couple doesn't normally dance together based on the way the Elton's behave in **_**Emma**_**. It might not be true but it was a fun thing to have in the story.  
>Edit: I've since confirmed it would have been considered bad manners for a man to monopolize his wife for the entire ball.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I had not intended a second chapter but I got to thinking:_

* * *

><p>When Mr. Darcy found Elizabeth she was engaged in conversation with a man who looked familiar but who he didn't immediately recognize. It was probably someone Miss Bingley had suggested inviting. Why Miss Bingley had offered to help with the guest list was no less a mystery to Darcy than why Elizabeth had accepted her help, convinced as he was that they had no fondness for each other.<p>

As he approached Elizabeth smiled and greeted him with these words, "Darcy, you remember Mr. Rushworth. We met him last month at the Hursts'."

Mr. Darcy bowed, "A pleasure to see you again Mr. Rushworth."

As he spoke he tried to remember the man but Elizabeth saved him by speaking again, "Mr. Rushworth was just telling me of his plans for improving the greenhouses at Sotherton."

"I understand Mr. Darcy." said Mr. Rushworth, "That you have some very fine greenhouses at Pemberley."

"I'm honored that you should say so. If I can be of any assistance I hope you will not hesitate to ask."

As Mr. Rushworth launched into a detailed description of his plan Darcy finally remembered him. If he didn't find a way to extract himself from this conversation the man would be talking all night! But he would have to be careful to do it politely if he wanted to convince Elizabeth to slip away with him.

As soon as Mr. Darcy could find an opening he said, "Perhaps you would do me the honor of telling me more about it over supper? I'm afraid at the moment there is a matter Mrs. Darcy and I need to attend to and I would wish to give you my full attention."

Mr. Rushworth was only too pleased to agree to speak with Mr. Darcy at supper but, noting the look on Elizabeth's face, Darcy wondered if he'd taken politeness a bit far. He quickly asked her to join him and led her away from the ballroom and up the stairs.

When they were out of earshot of their guests she said, "It was kind of you to show such attention to Mr. Rushworth. It must be difficult for him to go out into society after recent events." Then noting his confusion she added, "You must remember Miss Bingley telling us of his recent divorce."

"Ah, yes." Of course, he had only been half listening to Miss Bingley's story and hadn't made the connection. No wonder Miss Bingley had wanted him to be invited. She must consider him an easy target. But perhaps Elizabeth had invited him after all. It was a kindness to show him some attention. He was a very dull fellow but he did not deserve to be so ill used as he had been. Darcy was almost glad now that he'd promised to talk to him at supper though it would be a trial.

"What it is that we need to attend to?" Elizabeth asked.

"I will tell you shortly when we have more privacy."

Elizabeth looked curious but asked no further questions until they had gained her room and he said to her, "Miss Bingley brought something to my attention, out of concern, as a friend, that I feel we must resolve."

"What is it?"

"Your gown, she noticed you re-trimmed one from last year and is afraid people might think I've been stingy with your pin money." Revealing this information might not have seemed the best method of achieving his goal but he knew Elizabeth delighted in anything ridiculous and her reaction did not disappoint him.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what I've done to deserve a friend like Miss Bingley nor how I will ever repay the kindness of her concern but what was your reply?"

"That I am quite fond of you in it and that I would doubt the sense of anyone who observing you in that gown could think only of your allowance."

"Then you seem to have handled the situation perfectly. What else is to be done?"

"It occurred to me upon reflection that I cannot be impartial toward any gown you are wearing. The beauty of the wearer must always make any item of clothing appear agreeable."

Elizabeth repressed a smile, "Then what would you suggest?"

"That the gown be removed so I can form an unbiased opinion."

Elizabeth could easily discern what he was up to but she was of the philosophy that any attempted playfulness on his part ought to be encouraged and was willing to humor him. "Perhaps you are right. I will call Baxter to undress me and have her bring the gown to you for examination."

"There's no need to bother your maid, it will be more efficient for me to serve in her stead so that I might examine the gown immediately upon its removal."

"Well, in the interest of efficiency..." Elizabeth turned so that he could undo her gown. He unfastened it, kissing her pale skin beneath as the material fell away, and let it fall to the floor. Her corset and petticoat received similar treatment but when he started to lift her shift Elizabeth stepped away.

"Fitzwilliam this hardly seems the best way for you to appraise my gown."

"Hmm? Ah, yes of course." He lifted the gown from the floor, piled up some pillows at the bottom of the bed and draped it across them, so that it was somewhat upright, then removed his jacket, took a seat nearby, and pulled her onto his lap saying, "We can inspect it best from here. For example I am no longer distracted by the way it is cut here," he kissed her shoulder, "or the way it clings to you here," he touched her bosom in a way that made her catch her breath, "Or wishing it didn't cover so much here." He ran his hand up her leg, gently lifting her shift, as he reached her inner thigh and continued his caresses moving upward.

Elizabeth turned straddling Darcy's lap, he pulled her close and they kissed pressing against each other.

It was some time before Elizabeth's lips were free to say, "I presume that your examination of my gown is over Mr. Darcy. What is your conclusion?" As she spoke her fingers tore at his cravat.

"It is a hopeless situation. When you are wearing the gown I cannot be objective and when you are not wearing it I am too distracted to judge."

"In that case it might be best I put it back on so that we can return to our guests." By now she had undone his shirt and vest and was running her hands down his chest.

Darcy's hands were also pleasingly engaged and he touched her in a way that caused her to arch her back, moan softly, and rub against his fingers as he said, "I'm afraid something else has arisen which requires our immediate attention."

Elizabeth gave him in arch look, "And that might be?"

She was already undoing his breeches and he freed one of his hands to help her finish the job before guiding her hand inside and saying, "This."

"And this," she said moving her hand so as to be sure of having a firm grasp of the matter he was referring to, "is a matter of some urgency requiring our immediate attention?"

"It is if we wish for Georgiana to enjoy her party."

Here Elizabeth was forced to give up any pretense of serious conversation and laughingly asked him to elaborate.

"If the matter at hand is not attended to…aaahhhh ..." for a moment he lost his train of thought then continued, "…is not attended to, I'm afraid I will be in no condition to do much besides stand around looking sever and, I have it on very good authority, such behavior on my part would put a damper on the whole evening."

Elizabeth was not inclined to argue but did obtain the promise of his dancing with Miss Smith, a quiet girl Georgiana knew from school, who had very few acquaintances in town. Darcy was happy to agree to her request. Under the circumstances he'd have happily agreed to dance with Mr. Rushworth if she had asked it of him.

At this point all conversation ceased as the matter was resolved, to the mutual satisfaction of each, with the proficiency of two who had never neglected to practice.

-o-

It was not long after slipping back into the ball room that Elizabeth approached Caroline Bingley in order to say, "I must thank you, Miss Bingley, for your kind concern regarding my choice of attire for this evening."

For a split second Miss Bingley's face betrayed her surprise but she quickly recovered and, with a strained smile, replied, "If you wish to replace your gown with some others that are more _appropriate_ I would be more than happy to advise you. The subtleties of fashion can be _so_ difficult to negotiate when one has not had the benefit of moving in society."

"Oh, my replacing the gown is out of the question, it has proved invaluable to me, and you have done quite enough already I could not ask for more." Then gesturing to where her husband was leading Miss Smith onto the dance floor, and looking as if it did not pain him to do so, Elizabeth continued, "It is thanks to your kind hints regarding my gown that I discovered the best way of ensuring Mr. Darcy enjoys himself at a ball."

Miss Bingley was at a loss as to how to reply and Elizabeth lifted her eyes as if someone across the room had captured her attention and said, "I hope you'll excuse me Miss Bingley, I must talk to Lady Mandale, you know how it is."

Miss Bingley was left alone feeling as if Mrs. Darcy had out maneuvered her but unable comprehend how it had been done. She had not expected Mr. Darcy to pass on what she had said or to give her credit for it if he did. After a few minutes thought she decided it would be advisable to retain the right of visiting at Pemberley and resolved to drop all her resentment of Mrs. Darcy. Then, donning her most dazzling smile, she scanned the room for single gentlemen.


End file.
